Friendship set on fire
by Show-Stealing
Summary: Her return trended worldwide for days it's all the universe talked about, she sure made an impact on the WWE, she was thrown in at the top with the heartthrob. One look sent the fan girls on a frenzy about this possible pairing, plans were changed story lines were merged together. How long can these two get away with harmless flirting before one thinks about wanting more. Not long.
1. Chapter 1

**Some events i create will co-inside with what wwe was doing at that time, but mostly it won't, i've changed things to fit the story i want to portray.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_A New Beginning_

Mickie James hadn't wrestled for coming up to two years, she knew what was kind of happening in the business but it hurt to much to watch the product knowing she wouldn't be doing it again. She promised herself she wouldn't wrestle for anyone else incase it jeopardized working with WWE again in the future, she still spoke to a few of her old colleagues through twitter a few times a month for WWE gossip and general chattery. The loyalty she showed to WWE payed off, she got the call to come down a few weeks ago, they wanted her for a main event storyline, she was behind the curtain watching John Cena current WWE champion, her stomach was doing flips.

"You ok?" Dean Ambrose put a hand softly on to the veterans back, he was coming out with Mickie whilst the other two members of the shield came through the crowd as normal.

Mickie looked to one of her newer friends on the roster, smiling slightly "Just nervous" with one deep exhale, Mickie asked, "You ready?" He nodded taking a breathe, Ryback had just beaten up Cena and Dolph was currently going mental pouncing on the vulnerable champion. "It's show time" Mickie pulled the curtain back as the bass kicked into the shields theme music, "After you" The pair fist bumped as Dean made his entrance on to the ramp, he looked to his right, looking to the nervous looking Ziggler flanked by Aj Lee and Big E.

Roman Reigns looked both ways before hoping over the guard rail nodding towards Seth Rollins who mimicked his actions on the opposite side of the ring.

The Virginia crowd reacted when there own Mickie James walked out onto the entrance stage, she leant her arm on Dean's shoulder who leant slightly to make it easier for the women. Dean looked around with his usual cocky attitude sporting his 'duck lips' whilst Mickie mumbled something to him, he patted her back before heading off down the ramp. He passed both Roman and Seth mumbling to each of them, passing on instructions maybe?

She slowly made her way down the ramp watching the three dark clothed men tease the occupants of the ring, they were outnumbered, but Cena was down, Aj posed no threat and Ryback seemed to distance himself from the two men the hounds of injustice seemed to be after.

Ryback bolted from the ring at first chance, his opportunity came when the three hoped onto the apron, Ziggler and E not advancing forward choosing to protect AJ instead. The camera showed Reigns keep a close evil watching eye on Ryback as he moved past Mickie, when Ryback was through the curtain all attention went back to the people still in the ring.

"She wasn't scared! Mickie James wasn't scared of Ryback! What's going on King?!" Michael Cole screamed trying to put over the confidence Mickie seemed to have. Seth moved his leg into the ring as soon as Dolph shoved his 'baby' out of harms way and he attacked all hell broke loose, AJ got out the ring watching on as the hound of injustice decimated her Ziggy and Big E. Mickie began walking around the ring, AJ moving away from her looking scared for the first time, she was alone and she didn't know what this women was capable of.

"What's happening?" John mumbled as he pretend to start to stir off his stomach in the corner, Mickie lingered slightly by the man "What's going on, they hadn't decided when i came out"

"Sit up, make eye contact" Mickie walked up the steps walking along the apron looking back, John held his neck lifting his head up, he froze noticing Mickie was staring towards him, he then glanced as the shield stood in the ring over Dolph and Big E looking over there shoulder at John.

Mickie got into the ring under the bottom rope, walked over to 'her boys' looking at the damage they'd caused, she slapped each of there hands, they put there fists together as Mickie yelled "Injustice" out to the WWE universe, Monday Night Raw in Virginia ended with Mickie stood in between the lifeless bodies of The Show off and Big E, AJ on the outside trying to see if there ok, The Shield stood stall behind there women John Cena in the background looking nervous and confused all in one.

The Shield were first to emerge backstage, "That was insane" Mickie smiled turning to her boys who quickly snapped out of character, they all high 5'd and hugged celebrating them pulling off a segment no one believed they could, they'd heard the whispering that it would flop that neither of the four could handle putting over Mickie as a credible leader of the three men. It helped it was Mickie's home town, the reactions were amazing even for the littlest of things, this would help them go onto the next shows with more momentum then they ever imagined.

"You pulled it off misses" Hunter smiled walking down the ramp with the four, more darkly dressed members of his roster, "We're not sure how but it looked amazing to watch, How did it feel to be apart of?"

"Incredible, the reactions alone made that for me"

Mickie was slightly shocked the locker rooms had emptied to outside the gorilla position and she was met by them clapping, she'd been part of a lot of these in her time, she was never the receiver however, she looked over her shoulder and even Mr poster boy who was clearly banged up was clapping as he made his way towards them down the ramp. "You deserve this! Enjoy this now! Get to your hotel room get some decent rest and i want you back here first thing" Mickie nodded towards her boss, she looked to her boys grinning who then engulfed her in bear hugs.

As the crowds dispersed only a few were left around, Mickie's arrival at the arena was a last minute thing so word couldn't get out she was here but she'd returned onto TV, she had yet to introduce herself to AJ and Big E who was off getting looked at by the trainers just as a precaution. Mickie had met with Roman Seth and Dean multiple times at each of there homes and her own, just to build up chemistry other than that she hadn't even yet signed her contract incase it got out. WWE really wanted to have this as a big surprise and succeeded, Twitter was blowing up Mickie's name trending worldwide an hour after Raw had ended and she had gotten back to the hotel.

"Hi, I'm AJ it's great to actually meet you" Aj smiled to the women shaking her hand, it was customary, some felt awkward doing it others did it as second nature, either way it was a tradition and you couldn't risk pissing someone off by not doing it.

"I know who you are" Mickie smiled, she motioned for the two to walk, she wanted a bottle of water from the hotel's little shop, "So, kissing Dolph, How exactly is that?" Mickie chuckled and it loosened AJ up, Mickie was never into throwing her weight around on the younger talent, or liking the fact they were scared of her, she'd use the little power she had if she thought it was necessary, she was looked upon as locker room leader now she was back something AJ told her the divas locker room had been lacking, no one brave enough to step forward. "I figured Nattie would take that roll"

AJ just shrugged as she watched Mickie pay for her water "She just never did, don't get me wrong she'd work with you for hours in the ring if you asked for 10 minutes of her time"

"She always has been like that, her downfall is she teaches the girls how to progress over her and i've said that to her face, she gives to much away she has an amazing head for this business and parts with to much of that wisdom she has" The two carried on talking as they made there way through the corridors trying to find the elevator, they stumbled upon the hotel gym, "I probably should go say hi to him, didn't get chance before the show"

"Alright, well i'll see you later" Aj smiled, Mickie watched her walk away before opening the door and making her way over to Cena on his phone in the gym.

"It does really look like your just texting when you do that" John looked up the voice interrupting him putting what he was doing into the app on his phone he has to keep track of his workouts, he rose to his feet.

"Hey kiddo," he went to put an arm around Mickie to hug her but she stood back,

"I'd rather you didn't, your all sweaty"

"Some women like that", John joked with the lastest member of the roster, he sat back down watching her sip her water, "I'm guessing you don't"

"Meh, gotta be in the mood" Mickie joked as she took a seat, she missed the harmless flirting she was able to do with John, he just seemed to know it never meant anything, if she did that with any other superstar on the roster they'd automatically assume she wanted them.

John and Mickie had both been sat straddling the bench for the past hour catching up on the other's life since Mickie was forced to part ways with WWE, there had been a lot of smiling and laughing on both parts, "I'm kinda glad your back, your about the only person here i can talk to, everyone else seems to stay clear of normal conversations with me"

"You do give a don't talk to me vibe dude"

"Oh and you just ignore that"

Mickie nodded confidently "Yeah, think about it, who else has the balls to interrupt you mid work-out"

"I think you have bigger balls than some of the guys at this point"

"Gee, thanks, that's what every women wants to hear, but i wouldn't say that to loudly, you may of just began the start of a vicious rumour"

John put his hand out "Welcome back dude!" Mickie smiled slapping his hand, she watched him stand up and go finish off his workout, it felt good to be back, whether she thought that in a few weeks when she had got back into the day to day grind of WWE who knows but for now, she loved being back. It was the new beginning to her career.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) As always alert and favourite! Review and tell me what you think, if you follow me on tumblr you know about me shipping Mickie as the leader of the shield, this is kind of a re-write to the other shield Fanfiction i did but not, if that makes sense at all, hope you enjoyed it.**

**I hate the messagenger on here, so it's turned off, if you need me tweet me! Any questions go to my twitter!**

**Links of my page!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_The social media aftermath_

WWE officials couldn't believe the response to Mickie James's return, the social media rating was higher than it had ever been by a considerable amount, the video of her return on there youtube account had hit half a million views over night.

By the following Monday it was all people were still talking about, they wanted to know what was going to happen next with the shield with there new leader, Vince and Hunter had, had a meeting early Sunday morning and wanted to take the storyline in two directions, with a possible third, one capitalising on the buzz that surrounded what the look between John and Mickie meant, and the other Mickie being pivotal to the shield's longevity in them as a stable and in the future holding WWE gold, but they also wanted Mickie to be in the picture for her own championship.

The shield were about to blow up.

It was Monday Night Raw, there were a lot of people in the TV room as usual, Mickie James appeared on the TV walking along the corridor, alone. "Mickie can i have a word?"

Mickie stopped walking and looked to the interviewer, "Just one word Josh" Mickie fixed the man's wonky tie, it annoyed her when men's ties were not correctly tied, "That's awfully un-selfish of you" Mickie held a finger up, her face turning stern, Josh closed his mouth once again, "Make sure it is just one word Josh" They wanted Mickie to be a fierce character but bring the fun comical factor to the shield.

Josh nodded nearly using his one word allowance, "Why?"

"That's a very good word Josh, well done, but i have one word for you that when spoken strikes fear into grown men" Mickie looked the man up and down before chuckling, "Injustice" Mickie sighed "I'll use it in a sentence for you, you have just committed an injustice by questioning me" Mickie clicked her fingers, "Boys" The shield stood behind Josh, all looking towards him, they rose there heads to her, "He isn't even worth our time, but you can redeem yourself Josh after your misdemeanour, you can go tell Cena a message from me"

"Of course" Josh nodded multiple times scared for his safety.

"Stop nodding" Mickie seemed irritated by it and he stopped immediately "You tell him, what we did last week was merely a coincidence, he just happened to be the man we thought Ziggler was wronging by letting another man do his dirty work for to get a cheap shot at the WWE Championship, it wasn't about him, it was about the fact he was holding the gold, it could of been anyone in that corner, we would of done the exact same thing."

Roman stepped forward and Josh scurried off, Roman looked down to Mickie, "Let's go" he spoke in his deep husky voice and the three boys surrounded there girl as they walked out the camera shot.

John Cena slapped hands with Big Show as he came through the door into the dinning room of the latest arena they were at, "Hey, you seen Mickie?"

"She over there" Big show used one of his massive fingers to point in her direction, "You feelin' her man?"

John shrugged smiling as he backed away, "Might be"

"We'll talk later" Show chuckled turning away from John, barely fitting through the door, John shook his head making his way towards Mickie, she soon spotted him, most of the people in there wanted a minute of John's time, it was customary for the roster to come say hello whenever John entered a room.

There eyes kept connecting as he held small conversations with several people, he sent her little smiles which she returned while she ate some food with the shield men going over what they had to do tonight.

John sat with Mickie in a corner of the arena, she was watching the crew running around trying to find the people they needed for the next segment, they were well hidden, they knew they were up next but knew they had a few minutes before they had to go "Hey" John spoke softly to get her attention back to him, she looked to him, "I sore your tweet"

"Which tweet was that?" Mickie asked, she watched him pull his phone out his pocket, he scrolled through his feed until he came across the tweet.

"It's great to be back, working with some of the best minds in the business, learning a lot" John smiled as he rose his eyes, "Do you include me in that statement Miss James?"

"Just a little bit" Mickie showed him around the amount with her thumb and first finger, John chuckled nodding repeating back to her what she said to him. "Yeah" she spoke softly, the moment caused for it.

"Sorry to interrupt" A nervous crew member spoke, "But there waiting for the both of you in gorilla, your up next"

"Bet i can beat you" John shoved Mickie to unsteady her after she rose to her feet and ran off, Mickie squealed running after him, John turned running backwards "Come on!" he turned again and beat her because of the advantage he gave himself.

"Your such a cheater" Mickie shoved his arm playfully as he allowed her to walk up the few steps before him, John nodded to the McMahon family gathered at the production table, they queued for his music to hit.

John leaned close to Mickie, her eyes closed briefly when she felt his breathe on her ear, "See you out there... Loser" he smirked to her as he disappeared through the curtain, she turned her attention to the small screen hanging on the make shift wall.

"Mickie" Triple H, now had a management voice, she went to the table he Vince Stephanie and a few others were sitting at, "What are you saying when John's down?"

"I have to say something? No one told me!"

"Where's creative?!" Hunter yelled "Get them here!"

"There's no time, dude we're out now! That's our cue" Dean was pointing to the television, Hunter sighed nodding for the music to start.

"We're trusting you", he yelled over the track _sierra hotel, _"Make this work!" _india echo lima delta _"Mickie you'll have to just say what comes to mind! You know what we have planned use that!" Mickie nodded as the beat kicked into the music, she watched the two other shield members come through the crowd, the camera panned to Dean stood on the ramp once again.

Roman Reigns looked both ways before hoping over the guard rail nodding towards Seth Rollins who mimicked his actions on the opposite side of the ring just like the week previous, Vince loved the entrance they created themselves and wanted it that way each week, Mickie seemed powerful yet needed protecting also.

The crowd reacted when Mickie walked out onto the entrance stage after taking a deep breathe, she leant her arm on Dean's shoulder who leant slightly to make it easier for her. Dean looked around with his usual cocky attitude sporting his 'duck lips' whilst Mickie mumbled something to him, he patted her back before heading off down the ramp. He passed both Roman and Seth mumbling to each of them, passing on instructions again like last week maybe?

Mickie walked down the ramp not taking her eyes from John, as he watched the Shield nervously preparing himself to fight if it was necessary, Mickie grabbed the mic from the steps, she walked along the apron, Dean was opposite her, Seth to her left Roman her right. Mickie stood she nodded and watched her boys decimate John, when they were setting him up for there three way power bomb, Roman roared as Mickie swung her body under the second rope, she watched John's body bounce from the mat.

She crouched beside his lifeless body, "We had no problem with you John, but you came out here and made it about you, you always make it about you! It's always about you and we're sick of you being the centre of attention!" Mickie rose to her feet, looking to her boys stood to the side breathing heavily from there attack. She walked to John's head and crouched down, talking close to his ear into the microphone, "It's not that we can't see you John, we just don't want to see you" Mickie rose to her feet as the older males cheered at her sentence, "...Bitch" She dropped the microphone and threw herself over the top rope backwards out the ring her boys following as she walked up the ramp. Mickie stood at the top of the ramp, flanked by Dean Seth and Roman, as John began to stir, there eyes connected once again, "You just made an injustice son" The people at home could hear what she was saying the live crowd were left trying to lip read from her picture on the big screen, "You'll regret the day you made lewd jokes about me"

Mickie ducked under Roman's arm as he held the curtain back for her, she was met by the McMahon's steely glaze, "Firstly" Vince motioned for the men to keep walking, John breathing heavily arrived looking on worried, he'd seen those looks before, he kept moving however. "You can't say bitch, we're a PG show"

"Sorry, i got caught up in the moment"

"Secondly" Stephanie continued, she slowly began clapping, Mickie thought it was sarcastic at first. "Great promo, your lucky that makes up for your bitch mishap" Hunter rose to his feet, looking to the creative team finally gathering at gorilla for a telling off. Stephanie pointed to the team Hunter was leading away to his office to talk to, "There lucky you could stand on your own two feet, now go get some food, get a good night's sleep, you have a lot of media this week"

**Twitter: WrestlingLexi**

**Twitter change! I get bored easily with twitter handles lol ;P Follow me**


End file.
